My Sanctuary
by Chocolate Orgy
Summary: What happen when Roxas undergoes an emotional breakdown when Sora, His lover, cheats on him? Will Roxas accept his apologies or turn him down.Really angsty...slight RikuSora mainly RokuSora


My Sanctuary: (Song Fic)

Disclaimer : Me no own You no sue , got it…

A/N: This is my first KH2 fic please be nice each person reviews gets a cookie!

Roxas: Soooo……

A/N: Yessss

Sora: Excuse me but could we go back to the fic now pwease? Puppy Dog Eyes

A/N: SURE! hugs Sora

Roxas: HEY!

_And you would die there's a new life…_

_My sanctuary my sanctuary now…_

"ROXAS!"

"Get away from me!"

"Roxas please!"

"N-no stay away!"

"Roxas it wasn't what it looked like!!"

"N-no I believed you I trusted you , How could you Sora how could you?"

"Roxas please listen to me…"

_Where fears and lies melt away,_

_What's left of me ,_

_What's left of me now_

**Flashback**

"_N-no Riku w-wait…Roxas he m-might see and…"_

"_And what Sora…I love you isn't that what matters , why are you wasting your time on that bastard your so much better…your perfect."_

_Riku had Sora Currently pinned to the wall on the side of their high school and was attempting to seduce him….and currently it was working pretty well , Sora's attempt to get him off was just no good…_

"_R-riku it isn't all about you , I love Roxas I love him so much that no one could ever replace him." _

_Again Sora's attempts were futile as Riku made his way down to Sora's collarbone_

_Successfully erecting a moan from his prey,_

_Meanwhile…_

_ROXAS POV _

"_Hey I wonder where Sora is……?"_

_Roxas walked around until he saw a flash of cinnamon coloured hair he ran over…_

_3rd PERSON POV_

"_Hey Sora are yo-" Roxas stopped his eyes wide hurt evident on his face.._

"_W-what are y-you guys d-doing.." Roxas stammered_

"_Who us." Riku Started "You saw with you own eyes Roxas its exactly what it looked like."_

"_S-sora..I.." _

"_Roxas no it not what it looks like." Sora Tried desperately to get his boyfriend to believe him…_

"_I-I-I I HATE YOU!" _

_Roxas Turned around and ran while Sora chased him…_

**Flashback ends**

_I watch you fast asleep,_

_All I hear means nothing_

Sora grabbed Roxas's arm and dragged him into an alleyway , pinning him to a wall…

"Sora g-get of m-me p-please."

"No Roxas you have to believe me it wasn't like that."

"How can I H-how can I b-believe you anymore…I can't…I won't."

"R-roxas what a-are you s-saying?"

"I'm saying I can't trust you not anymore."

A_nd you would die there's a new life ,_

_My sanctuary my sanctuary now,_

_Where fears and lies melt away,_

_What's left of me ,_

_What's left of me now…_

Sora's heart broke..

"R-roxas please no.."

"I'm sorry.."

"You didn't mean that you can't leave me I need you."

"Sora…stop it."

With that Roxas ran away leaving Sora behind crying his eyes out.

At Roxas and Sora's apartment..

Roxas lay on his bed face in his pillow tears streaming down his face.

"H-how C-could he." He whispered

_My hearts a battle ground,_

_You show me how we see that nothing is whole,_

_And nothing is broken_

Roxas heard someone's footsteps he felt himself being lifted up and placed onto something else…Sora's bed.

"R-roxas I know your awake."

Roxas opened his eyes and looked at Sora the sight he saw just made him want to burst out in tears , Sora's eyes were red his hair was a bit more messed that usual and he had tears running down his face.

"Sora I-"

Roxas's eyes widened a little when he felt Sora's lips upon his…he felt his clothes being stripped off as Sora's hands felt every inch of skin present to him.

"Oooh s-sora please…"

"Roxas…" Sora stroked the side of Roxas face gently

"I never wanted to hurt you Roxas I never wanted this to happen I love you and only you."

"I-I Know."

"Ne Sora…"

"Hm?"

"Take me."

"You sure?"

"P-pretty sure yeah."

"Alright."

Sora smirked and pinned Roxas down onto the bed.

_And you would die there's a new life_

_My sanctuary my sanctuary now_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music in time…_

"Roxas I love you…"

"Sora I love you too…"

_What's left of me…_

_What's left of me now.._

_Ohhhh.._

_My fears My lies…_

_Melt away…_

A/n : WOO done finally done yaaaay sorry I couldn't write a lemon I'm not that good…I might when I get to an AkuRoku fic ppls..

Axel: Yaaaaay

A/n: wow obsessed pervert

Axel: hey! Put your hands up if you think I'm hot with a capital "H"!

Roxas: oohh me me me me me me me me me AXEL!!!

Axel: Hell yes

A/N : fine I'll write an akuroku smut starts to work on it it is called…

Axel & Roxas: Give us a preview please please please please please

A/N : K ok hmmm Ok its going to be called "Hear me cry" its an angst-y fic with rape gore sex drugs yada yada yada I won't tell you guys yet gets speared by readers

Axel: Noo don't kill her if you do the fic won't come alive!!!

Roxas: but then we can take over!!! Goes an types _Roxas I lov-_

A/n: pushes Foxy Roxy off the chair and types

A/n: anyhoo the AkuRoku fic will be up shoooo-rtly I guess

JANE!


End file.
